Boston Floating Hospital has established itself as a major pediatric cancer referral center for the New England area. In addition to enrolling 35-40 patients per year on Pediatric Oncology Group protocols, individual members will make significant contributions to protocol development. Molly Schwenn, M.D., the principal investigator, is study coordinator for two proposed protocols, representing two of her major areas of interest/expertise: Burkitt's lymphoma (Treatment of Stage Ill Burkitt's/Undifferentiated Lymphoma: Pilot) and late effects of treatment of childhood cancer (Follow-up of Osteogenic Sarcoma Survivors). Dr. Schwenn and her colleagues have also joined the small group of investigators who are doing Phase I testing of interleukin-2 (IL-2) in pediatric patients. This is fostered by close association with the established IL-2 investigators at New England Medical Center (Atkins et al). Lawrence Wolfe, M.D. additionally pursues research in the important areas of supportive care including pain control, emesis prevention and blood storage. The latter is funded by NIH. In the laboratory of Philip Rosoff, M.D. (currently located in the Department of Cellular and Molecular Physiology of Tufts University School of Medicine, but soon to relocate to the Boston Floating Hospital research laboratory area), he and his colleagues study biochemical mechanisms of transmembrane signaling In T lymphocyte activation. He is also investigating the role of clinically important cytokines, such as GM-CSF, in the initiation of the immune response. This research is supported by grants from the NIH, American Cancer Society, and the Pew Foundation.